Holding Out For a Killjoy
by KobrasKicks
Summary: Victoria Way is the drummer for the band My Chemical Romance, or I guess I should say was. This story follows her and the band we love so much from their birth, break, and everything in-between. This is rated M for strong language mostly, but later on there may be more adult situations and sensitive topics, so please be aware of that before reading.


**Hello! this is the first story I've written on here in a long time. One thing I'd like to stress is that I'm going to be trying as hard as possible to keep the story close to what really happened. Which is fairly difficult when you are going (loosely) by what the band says happened. I'll try my hardest to be as accurate as possible, but if you have any suggestions or corrections please let me know. I definitely do not own my Chemical Romance (they'd be back together if i did), the guys, or anyone else mentioned in this story that is an actual living person. Okay with all that out of the way. Hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Vics POV:

The day the world seemed to stop turning started out as a fairly normal one, but there was that terrible feeling that something wasn't right.

Of course I was the "slacker" sibling that didn't have a job, wasn't in school, and was dreadfully broke and over all screwed. At Least that's what I thought./div

I'm not one of those people that's angry at the world though, no, my problems stem from a deep set anger with myself that some days borders on absolute hatred. Anger with the fact I can't get my ass in gear and do something productive with my life, or reach past the monotony of just doing the same shit every for instance the way today should end up going.

Breakfast with mom, dad, and Mikey.

A full 2-3 hours of staring blankly at a TV screen while mindlessly keeping up with the latest in my cartoons. Real mature I know.

Spend an hour immersed in my book of choice for the day.

Eat lunch (usually with Mikey since mom and dad are at work.)

Then for the rest of the day i leave a large portion of time to bang away my feelings on my drum set. Sometimes Mikes would join me, but usually it was just me and my evil genius self.

On this day however a giant skyscraper sized wrench was thrown into my plans, and in the end changed not just my day but my life as well.

You could see the smoke from Jersey. In the distance you could see an inky color that bled into the otherwise blue sky. While everyone was in a desperate panic, very quickly my world felt like it stopped turning. You see no one could get a hold of Gerard who worked very close to the towers, and should have been at work around the time the towers were hit. It seemed as if i couldn't breath. I just sat there slowly falling apart, and the only thing holding me together was the trembling embrace of my twin as we both feared for our older brother.

It wasn't until a while after the towers fell that Gerard showed up at our house in a state of shock. Immediately engulfed in desperate hugs Gee just accepted them without a word.

After we broke our hug-fest Gerard pulled me and Mikey aside.

"I can't keep doing this."

"What do you mean Gee?" I asked uneasy.

"I can't keep living life like this" he whispered visibly still shaken and upset.

Mikey just looked at me with worried eyes.

"Gee," I started a little lost, "You're kind of worrying me. Can you please try to explain what's going on."

It was then that I saw something in my brothers eyes that I never want to see again.

"I saw them"

"Saw who, Gerard"

"I saw them jump"

"We were all silent for a minute taking in the morbid i gripped my eldest brother's hand.

"What are you saying you want to do?"

He gave a deep sigh."I have no clue but I can't keep just… living. It's killing me. I owe it to myself and them to get out there, and make a difference. I don't want a normal monotonous life. I can't and I won't, not anymore."

I didn't know what to say, but as always where i can't find the words Mikey can.

"We will always stand behind your decisions Gerard."

"Yeah, you know us we'd never leave you or let you down"

Gerard grabbed me first for a strong hug, and then pulled Mikey in.

"I'm going to figure this out, but as long as I have you two by my side I know we'll be fine."

Of course in my head my brain was working a mile a minute taking in what Gee just said. He had just given voice to the main thing that has been eating away at me.

That ladies and gentlemen is how the seed for the idea of My Chemical Romance was planted in the genius brain of Gerard Way. In the wake of an intense tragedy all three Way siblings decided to actually take the chance, and do something great with the lives given to them. Along the way they picked up Ray Toro and Frank Iero in the whirlwind that seemed to be their lives. Five friends, One band, and more importantly One Family. This is the adventure of Victoria Elizabeth Way, and the band My Chemical Romance.

 **AN: There you go. Hope you liked it, and if you did let me know! who knows if enough people want me to I may actual finish this one (unlike my others.) Remember, Keep Running. -DiscoDoll**


End file.
